lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Casey Novak
Casey Novak (born August 14 1976) is an Assistant District Attorney on Law & Order: Special Victims Unit, portrayed by Diane Neal from 2003 to 2008, 2011-Present. She was first introduced in the episode "Serendipity" where she was shown to be a persistent and tough ADA. Elizabeth Donnelley later states that she has a 71% conviction rate. Her first case dealt with a child rapist and Casey ended up saving one of the victims. At the end of the episode, she asked Arthur Branch if she could have out of the job because she couldn't let go of what happened to the little girl she saved. Arthur Branch said that at first he wasn't sure if Casey was right for the job, but the fact she was affected by the case made him know she was perfect. Arthur Branch denied her request to leave saying she will want the job later. In the episode "Night", Casey was brutally attacked by a mysterious figure who was being investigated for committing a string of rapes, involving female illegal immigrants. He had used the guise of a flower delivery to get face-to-face with her. Olivia was the one to find Casey beaten down, on the floor of her office. When the two of them got to the hospital, Casey shared a tearful recollection of the event, and asks who could have enough hatred to attack her. Thanks to Elliot Stabler’s check of the security cameras, they discover that it was actually the brother of a Muslim victim. He is arrested and explains that, under his interpretation of fundamentalist Islam, Novak deserved to die as she revealed that his sister wasn't pure. Casey then had been told to compel the woman to testify. In the season 6 finale, "Goliath", is a supporter for the Troops saying that her father was a door gunner on a huey in Vietnam. He was in three chopper crashes and received a purple heart, a U.S. military decoration awarded to members of the armed forces who have been wounded in action. Casey Novak was attacked in the courtroom twice, once when she was held at gun point in the season 7 episode "Raw" and the other is when she was choked in the the season 9 opener, "Alternate". In the season 8 episode, "Outsider", she was asked out by Chester Lake and their future as a couple is unknown. Casey revealed in "Influence," that she was once engaged to a schizophrenic man, but he refused to take medication, and she eventually left him. The last time she'd heard of him, he was homeless. The topic was mentioned again in "Blinded", when Olivia Benson accused Casey of letting her guilt over the experience cloud her judgment regarding schizophrenic sex offender Saul Picard. In this episode, Jack McCoy learns that Casey's fiancé, Charlie, attacked her when he was off his meds, and she used her job as an ADA to make sure no abuse charges were laid. She tells Olivia that six months before, Charlie was killed in an accident, carrying her business card in his pocket. She expresses guilt, wondering if he'd still be alive if she'd stayed with him. She is also a Catholic, as stated in the season 8 episode "Haystack." In the season 9 finale "Cold," her conduct during the trial of a police officer accused of raping two illegal immigrants leaves her facing a lengthy suspension. In the season ten episode "Confession", Novak's replacement ADA Kim Greylek asserted that Casey Novak was disbarred for her actions. However, in Novak's return episode, "Reparations", is it revealed that Greylek was wrong, she was not disbarred but rather simply censured. in season 12 she replace It is said that Diane Neal will return for her protray of Casey Novak in the thirteenth season. It was revealed in early season 5 that Novak graduated from Harvard Law School. Novak, Casey Novak, Casey Novak, Casey